1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope of a type in which a driving source unit is attachable/detachable. The endoscope includes a driving source unit which incorporates driving force generating means for bend-operating a bend section that is disposed at a distal end side of an insertion section of the endoscope. The driving source unit is detachably attached to a proximal end portion of the insertion section via an attachment/detachment section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-014628 (Patent Document 1) discloses an endoscope apparatus which is configured such that an insertion section of an endoscope and a proximal-end-side operation section, which is disposed at a proximal end portion of the insertion section, are detachably coupled via an attachment/detachment section. In the insertion section of the endoscope, a bend section, which is bendable, is provided between an elongated soft portion and a distal end portion. An operation knob of a bend operation mechanism, which bend-operates the bend section, is provided on the operation section side.
In addition, four wire cables for bend-operating the bend section are inserted in the insertion section. Distal end portions of the four wire cables are fixed to a distal end portion of the bend section. Proximal end portions of the wire cables extend toward the proximal end portion of the insertion section. A transmission mechanism for transmitting a driving force, which is transmitted from the operation knob, to the bend section, is provided on the proximal end side of the insertion section. The transmission mechanism includes guide wheels for reversing the directions of the four wire cables, and driven shafts. The proximal end portions of the wire cables are coupled to the driven shafts via the guide wheels.
A pinion is fixed to a driving shaft of the operation knob of the operation section. The pinion is provided with a pair of racks which are disposed to be opposed to each other. The pinion and the paired racks are held in a meshed state. In addition, driving shafts are coupled to the racks. When the proximal end portion of the insertion section of the endoscope is coupled to the operation section via the attachment/detachment section, the driving shafts and the driven shafts are abutted upon each other, and the bend operation is performed by advancing and retreating the driven shafts.